


The queen of the dark continent

by Nemara14



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hunter X Hunter, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: The last thing harry remembered  was leaving the train station with a baby Voldemort in his arms.So why is he 11 years old with said baby in his arms in the middle of a Forrest?And why are the people acting like he is the second  coming or Merlin or  King Arthur ?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Erwin Smith, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Illumi Zoldyck, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Zuko (Avatar), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Harry Potter, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Harry Potter, Lo'lo' (Magi)/Harry Potter, Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace/Harry Potter, Mu Alexius/Harry Potter, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	1. Waking up

When I opened my eyes all I saw was white..and lots of mist . Not mentioning being as naked as a baby. 

As soon as that thought finished I was dressed in a tshirt and jeans. 

And as I started to walk the white walls formed into the king's cross station. 

And as I walked forward I heard a weak raspy wailing. I walked over to a baby looking thing covered in blood and dirt in a fetal position.

Making it look disfigured and inhuman. 

My mothering instincts kicked in and I picked it up and brought it to my chest soothingly as I rubbed its back and rocked back and forth.

Then a basin full of water along with a onesie and a cloth appeared in front of me. I carefully placed the baby in the basin and washed him gently with the cloth.

Soon enough I rinsed him off with a towel that was provided. I then put the onesie that said 'I'm a mommas boy' on him and buttoned it at the bottom. 

The little baby opened his eyes and they were just like mine with a hint of grey. When he closed the. and sucked on his hand that he was using as a pacifier. 

His face however was all Riddle's , as I mused on what to do a ring appeared a on my right hand. 

It was the resurrection stone! But that was impossible I thought Dumbledore destroyed it.

My invisibility cloak flew through the air and landed on my shoulders like a cloak. And following it was the wand I have seen in Voldemort and Dumbledore's hands.

It was floating in the air Vibrating, calling and waiting for me to take it.

When I cautiously wrapped my fingers around it I was thrown into darkness. 

With millions and millions of stars that were never ending, with different shades or brightness. 

When I realised that I was looking at my soul and all the others that were connected to mine. Some were brothers or sisters while most were my mates.

I was snapped out of my meditative state by Tommy pulling on my hair with a gummy smile. 

I looked up and saw two doors standing in front of me and I knew I had to make a choice. 

I could choose the one on the right and return to the end of the war and the devastation it wrought. 

As well as the expectations and limelight of the people that has been slowly suffocating me my whole life.

Or go somewhere new where I could simply be myself! Never having to worry about the daily prophet or people judging me thinking they have a right to know my business. 

So to me it wasn't really a choice , I reached out to the door on the left marked with the deadly Hallows. 

As soon as my hand touched the door I was sucked into darkness. 

###

Voldemort pov

_Finally_

I thought as I announced the death of Harry Potter. 

Wringing wails of sorrow and cheering/jeering from my followers. 

No longer would the boy thwart me at every turn!

My burning for him will finally subside, and as I opened my mouth to gloat over my victory I felt the absolute burning agony of my soul merging with another. I fell to my knees screaming and holding my chest.

And I realized it was one of my horcruxes!

My followers panicked, some fled while others rushed to my side asking for orders or trying to figure out what spell I was hit with.

As I was awash in memories that were bringing back my sanity and emotions. 

It happened again and again the pain of my souls merging, when I heard screaming from the background. 

My followers were being set upon by the light wizards. Especially the boys friends and allies the Longbottem boy, the weasley, the muggle born , and his adoptive sister Khalida were showing no mercy.

And as I looked out the corner of my eye I saw Harry's prone form ..and felt such _Agony_ that I wailed in sorrow and rage ..at myself and my own actions. 

I crawled to him ignoring my agony as I put my forehead to my mates. Screams being ripped from my throat as if I was being cursed by the **Cruciatus.**

The last thing I saw was the life less face of Harry Potter my _Omega ._

_####_

Harry pov

I awoke to a shining sun and singing birds ,blinking and squinting as I adjusted to the sunlight. I saw we were laying on a grassy patch of a garden.

It was wild and overgrown showing it has not been tended to in a while. Tommy snuffed in his sleep bringing my attention to him lying on my chest.

When I looked down I saw not one child on my chest but two!

I lifted the ratty blanket of the second child off of its face and saw my Godson teddy sleeping peacefully next to Tommy.

Gently not to wake them I slipped out from underneath them. And they automatically latched onto each other for warmth.

Smiling I stood and looked at our surroundings. And I realised that I was ...shorter . I shrugged it off and continued on.

Seeing a pond a few inches away i headed over to explore the garden we arrived in.

I looked into the pool of cool water in passing and gasped in shock.

I saw a round pale face that looked as if it had never seen sunlight. Which was Bull shit because Petunia had me out caring for her garden since I was 4! I had a silver Diadem with a emerald in the middle and a silky dress that showed my stomach that flowed at the sleeves. 

With long silky yet wavy black hair that framed large green doe eyes that were a lot brighter than they were and surrounded by long lashes.

They were glowing! And I look like I'm eleven years old!!

Not to mention my poty pink lips that made me look like a girl. 

I started releasing distressed pheromones which made my lips whine in discomfort. 

I forced myself to relax and headed back to my pups who went back to sleep after I released calming pheromones and hummed an old lullaby. 

I then tried to lift Tommy in one hand and teddy in the other I quickly put them both down as it was impossible. 

I was to weak to lift them both frustrated I looked around to see if there was anything else I could use to carry them and saw a silk blanket that looked strong. 

I beat it to get out the gathering dust it was covered in making me sneeze. And tied it around me to make a carrier that they would fit in.

I tightened it and went to my pups and put each in the sling. They wiggled for a second before settling down.

And I went to a bush close by that had blueberry that were ripe I picked all that I could carry in a small blanket that was wrapped around Teddy. I also found some strawberries. 

Then I walked to the end of the garden that had an arch way that was very extravagant but has faded with time.

I unlocked it and pushed it open and was met with a hallway with lots of stairs. I huffed "great this is just great."

And started walking I prayed to mother magic that it wasn't to long to the bottom because it would be to dangerous to apparate and I didn't want to risk flying. 

I was only walking for about ten minutes when I saw a light at the end of the tunnel. 

I quickened my pace and exited the hallway but was now In a grand bedroom that belongs to a king.

But it was dusty and unused so I continued to walk out of the room and into the hallway. And I heard bells and chanting as well as smelling candles .

I stopped for a second wondering if I was in a temple but I didn't remember seeing any statue or paintings. 

I grabbed my courage and stepped out, In to the light next to a golden statue that the people in front of me were praying to. 

Everyone froze for a second and stared at me In awe ,and in shock. Until the man who was probably the head priest bowed down to me.

And shouted

" All hail her majesty Helena the new queen of The dark continent!" And everyone else in the courtyard bowed down as well as I stood there mouth gaping. 

I then stared at the statue that looked _exactly like me_ down to the diadem and two pups I was carrying. 

Welp there is the statue I was looking for...might as well run with it . I thought and shrugged as it felt like that's what I should do. 

I then commanded the Priest closest to me to rise as well as the others and told them to continue with their duties. 

I then turned to the head priest and smiled " it is good to be home but may I speak to the current leaders of my kingdom so I may be updated on my kingdom as well as some essentials for my pups?"

He nodded and brought me to a room that looked like a cross of a office and lounge. 

He turned to leave when I stopped him " may I have your name to remember your kindness?"

He stuttered before straightening " I am called Goda your majesty."

I nodded gave him permission to leave and then turned to Teddy who was waking up.

I took them both out of the sling and laid them on the couch. Teddy opened his golden eyes lazily and called out " Ma ma?" 

"I'm here teddy." I cooed as I lifted him to my arms he cuddled into my neck before saying "hungry har."

I smiled and took some of the blueberries from my pouch and popped it in his mouth he gummed on them humming happily and bouncing.

I placed him on the soft rug and moved to sit next to him so I could continue to feed him when the door opened. 

Five men came in two with red eyes and wild red hair and the other two men were dark skinned with white hair . And lastly the head priest. 

All were alphas, and their scents made my Omega purr in happiness. 

I shook myself out of it when Goda introduced me .

" your majesty this is Muu Alexius chief of the Fanalis and this is his Second Lo'Lo , The King of the Heliohapts is Armakan and his younger brother prince Sharrkan, my lords this is the new queen. Helena." 

And we immediately bonded with each other after making eye contact. 

I fed teddy another blueberry before standing to greet them .

" It is nice to meet you all, though I ask you to pardon my bluntness but I am not here to dethrone any of you or steal your positions, but I would like you to cut the pleasantries and have you tell me everything I need to know about this land and its people and its country . Also i would like to walk among the people myself and speak to them yours included if you find that agreeable? And we can deal with the mateship issues along the way."

I finished with a raised eyebrow.

Lo'lo bust out laughing " and here we thought we would have to deal with a spoilt brat ! I like you girl you got spirit!"

Muu looked at Lo'lo in warning while Armakan and his brother watched in amusement on the couch across from the one Tommy was on.

When Teddy crawled over to Sharrkan and tugged on his robes to stand and demanded " bueberwy!" 

I giggled while Sharrkan quickly reached for one and gave it to Teddy quickly like he was a wild animal clearly not used to dealing with children. 

After Teddy got his blueberry he turned into a Copy of Sharrkan while smiling happily. 

Everyone stared at Teddt in shock when Muu aske me in a curious voice " does your pup already have a devil fruit power?" 

I shook my head " no it's a gift that's passed down on his family line. What is a devil fruit ?" I asked 

Armakan sighed " this Is going to take a while ".

#####

I found out this world is full of pirates, and revolutionaries that were in an internal battle with the government and celestial dragons. 

As well as the government trying to force my kingdom into joining them , and that they have been struggling with keeping our Neutrality .

I told them straight faced that we would never support a government that supports slavery which made Muu and Lo'lo look at me in a new light.

I also ended up telling them of my magic, which amazed them especially Armakan who had question after question.

Tommy woke up not long after teddy and Goda offered to give them to nurse maids which made me growl at him at the thought of giving up my babies. 

So they were crawling over everyone's laps as we continued to talk about country issues. 

Not mentioning me laying in Muu's as I breathed in his scent of lightning and water.

The first thing I brought up was offering to put up wards to add to our defenses. I also mentioned that we would start accepting refugees and slaves to help boost the population.

I also learned that an allied island of ours was plagued by a mysterious disease. And were quarantined to the island. And immigrants were shot out of fear of passing on the disease. 

When I asked some questions I figured out exactly what they had . And told them that it was curable and that the Government probably knew of the white Lead being poisonous but ignored it.

As we were making plans to go and rescue the people on the island a priestess burst in heaving.

" Apolgies for bursting in your majesty but some men and women have appeared in your garden claiming to be your mates or siblings!"

I grabbed Teddy and Tommy and put them in their sling and snapped " take me to them now!"

And I was led back to the courtyard with my new mates following behind me in confusion. 

The first faces I saw when we arrived in the courtyard were Hermione ,Ron,George,Fred Luna,Khalida, and Neville. 

They all called out my name when they say me and ran to hug me when they were stopped by the guards.

" let them through they are family!" I called out and was immediately wrapped up in a sobbing Hermione and luna .

" W-we thought you were dead Harry! When we were suddenly in the garden..harry where are we?"

Hermione asked tearfully letting me go to breathe once she heard the pups squeak at being hugged by so strongly by aunt Hermione. 

" Let's go inside and I'll explain everything ." I explained looking at everyone in the group when I met yellow eyes that i haven't seen since I was a kid.

I took Teddy and Tommy and handed them to Khalida who physically looks the oldest out of us.

And I went up to the red haired man and Said " Hisoka is that you?"

And reached out to him he grabbed my hand and put it against his cheek while pulling me in close and licking his lips.

" It Has been so long hasn't it little lamb, you still smell exactly the same". And he breathed in my scent before he pulled away and said harshly "what is it Illumi ?" 

" Stop hogging our mate people are staring, especially those with the red eyes". We turned 

And saw Muu and Lo'lo glaring at Hisoka as well as a 25 year old Tom riddle doing the same next to them.

My eyes dilated and I bonded with him as well.

When I looked away I saw a flash of silver and made eye contact with silver eyes and a stern pale face.

And bonded again, I took hisoka's hand and had everyone follow me back into the lounge ..because this was going to be a long talk.

#####

Turns out all of the people my soul touched in the world before followed me to this one. As well as my mates from other worlds.

Such as Levi ,Erwin,Hisoka, Illumi ,and Zuko.

And all of us were younger than we were in our original worlds . And all of them felt it when I died.

Hisoka,Khalida, And Levi looked crazed at simply remembering the feeling while my other mated simply looked devastated recalling it.

And by the time everyone was updated to the new world and what was going on it was time for lunch.

The two pups were put in high chairs with luna and Neville volunteering to feed them . While everyone else found a seat and started to eat .

Erwin spoke up " I think it would benefit everyone if they were assigned to a post or given a issue to take care of so we aren't unorganized. "

Most of us nodded in agreement and I thought for a moment before speaking. " Erwin ,Levi you have experience dealing with military matters so I believe you should focus on building up our military and fixing current soldiers training to better our attacking force Sharrkan and Lo'lo will assist you."

" Fred, George, Ron you will deal with our resources,trade dealings, agriculture, and treasury and will be assisted by Amarkan if needed. "

" Khalida I need you to deal with the white lead issue and handle the refugee situation And if you need any assistance Hisoka will assist".

"Luna, Neville I would like you to draw up a list of Pirates that could be potential allies as well as care for my pups when I am not able ".

"Marvolo, and Hermione I would like you to handle the government officials on my behalf , while I am looking over this kingdoms current policies, cultures and laws."

"Illumi I would like you to meet with any revolutionaries or Government officials who could be our allies but know that I will wish to know their dealings and agendas before I make any decisions like with everyone else."

" does anyone object on their given jobs?"

Everyone shook their heads and we went back to eating and regular conversation.

I learned that the Fanalis were always targeted by slavers and I spoke with Illumi and Hisoka about them dealing with any slavers that posed a threat.

Before Marvolo got my attention and I realized that he was staring at Tommy. " Helena...is that pup mine ?" 

I nodded after hesitating and he paled swallowed and whispered "how is that possible?" 

By now all of my mates were listening in and I told them the truth. That when I died I chose to have the horcrux reborn as my pup than killing it.

Most of my mates looked relieved that he hadn't gotten me pregnant at 10 while others were curious as to what a Horcrux was.

I told them what it was and some were horrified while others were curious or indifferent to it in general. 

That night we were led to a new repaired castle that I was in that morning. 

I sat on a bench while everyone prepared for bed and made Zuko sit while I uncorked some Dittany and other potions.

" I'm not sure if this will work but it should..do you still want me to try?" I asked and he took a deep breath before nodding.

I got a warm rag and wiped at his scar while I put Dittany with another healing potion on it.

Slowly very slowly it started to hear his skin. I smiled and continued to re apply and wipe when needed until his scar was gone. 

I led him to the bathroom mirror and said "open your eyes!" Zuko gasped and stared at his now perfect skin where the scar used to be.

He poked and prodded like it was going to change before scooping me up in his arms and laughing and thanking me over and over.

"That's some good stuff kid , make sure to Remind your friend to supply us with those."

I nodded before asking him " Lo'lo do you want to see if it will work on your scar?" I asked. 

He shook his head with a laugh " nah , I like it where it is makes it easier to scare people!" 

I giggled and put the vial in a trash can before heading back to out bedroom. 

The bedroom that I had seen that was once dusty shined and gleamed with polish. And has new furniture and sheets that gleamed with silk and gold.

There was a nursery right next to our room that held two bassinets. I put my pups in one and kissed them goodnight before joining my mates in my bedroom. 

Hisoka and Voldemort were glaring daggers at each other when i entered probably fighting over who would mark me first.

I sighed " Children , no fighting ok ? It doesn't matter who Mark's me first so knock it off!"

Marvolo frowned while hisoka smiled his dangerous smile.

I sat on in the middle of the bed as my mates circled around to pick a spot for their marks.

Illumi surprisingly bit me first on my ankle biting so deep I was afraid he would tear through my tendons.

It made me jerk in surprise before the hormones he injected into my bloodstream made me relax . And I tasted Nightshade on my tongue.

Then Hisoka bit me on my upper thigh ,making me moan as the bond snapped into place filling me with warmth as I breathed in his scent of blood and sweets.

Levi bit me on one side of my collar bone and Erwin took the other .The rush of hormones almost making me pass out.

Fred bit me on my wrist while Amarkan bit me on the other . And I was on overload once again with the hormones I'm pretty sure I was shivering by then.

Sharrkan flipped me over and bit me on my lower back right above my arse. And I glared at him for picking such a spot but he simply winked at me.

At this point I was fighting to stay awake after getting so many mating marks.

Lo'lo growled and pulled me to his chest and bit me on my neck very close to my scent glands which made me groan ,due to the sensitivity. 

Muu bit me on the other side of my neck matching Lo'Lo's mark. And I rubbed my face into their necks to get more of the woodsy scent they shared. 

Zuko hesitated before biting me on my left shoulder and licking the blood from the bite like the others did his warm breath making me shiver. As fire ran through my veins. 

The last thing I remember is Marvolo biting me on my shoulder before falling asleep in his arms.

I hope tomorrow will be less exciting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marvolo or Voldemort: (24) is a Alpha most of them are alphas.  
> Fred: (13) is a beta  
> Sharrkan:(21) Alpha  
> Erwin:( 18) alpha  
> Levi:(17) alpha  
> Armakan:(28) Alpha  
> Muu:(29) alpha  
> Lo'lo:(29) alpha  
> Hisoka:(16)alpha  
> Illumi:(16) alpha  
> Zuko:(16) alpha


	2. Healing friends and gathering allies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to offer a nearby island his protection once he finds out possible allies have made it into their base.

Harry pov

The next three weeks was full of etiquette lessons, politics, training, Ward casting, paper work, and taking care of my pups.

Not to mention getting to know more about my mates ,and strengthening our bonds.

Though there are some things I wish could delete from my brain. Like catching Hisoka looking at Marvolo's behind like a complete pervert aboutto pounce. 

Finding out that Fred has a habit of picking his nose and wiping it on the nearest surface. 

Illumi admitting that he stalks all of us when he has free time .

Marvolo trying to convince our pup that we are gods above puny muggles and so on and so forth. 

But Walking in on Levi and Erwin making out half naked...I take that back I will forever cherish that memory till the day I die.

Hey! Now dont be judging me I may be 11 but I have the mind of a 17 year old.

So I have full liscence to perv on my mates even if they disapprove. 

But anyway here I am sweating buckets as I tried to catch Levi off guard and get through his defenses to atleast land a hit!

And I promptly get put on my ass for pushing my luck with Levi pinning me down commanding that I tap out.

I struggled ,desperately trying to hit him in the stomach which he blocked and bucking him off ...but he was to heavy.

He growled and his eyes got that sharp glint to them when he brought his face close to mine " Helena tap out , you have lost and are testing my patience."

I heard Fred who was watching with some of my other mates on the side lines cheer me on and took a risk.

I put my lips against his chapped ones then licked his mouth as if asking for entrance while using the technique I was taught to get out of his hold.

Levi was shocked and that worked to my advantage for two seconds. 

I got out of the hold just for him to crush me back to the ground on my stomach this time.

Levi hissed dangerously " surrender right . Now." 

I wiggled my hips and said " I will if you tell me my butt looks good "- and I was eating dirt from him shoving my face to the ground. 

I heard Lo'Lo and Hisoka laughing hysterically when Erwin spoke up " Alright Levi let him up , we all know he has lost." 

Levi grumbling about perverted brats let me up and stomped off. While I sighed in relief as I sat on a couch bench thing that was meant to relax on.

Lo'lo handed me some water " hey ,brat you made me proud out there even if your ass lost ." He said with a wild grin. 

I looked at him wryly " Are you sure it wasn't because you liked me molesting levi?" 

Lo'lo winked and said " you both have a nice ass." 

Which led to all of us laughing except for Muu who simply smirked before hitting the back of Lo'lo's head.

" Watch you mouth Lo'lo its inappropriate to talk like that." Muu said sternly while Lo'lo replied with a sarcastic " Yes mom!" And a salute. 

When I finally finished wiping off most of the dirt and sweat off with a towel that covered my body Hermione came running around the corner a panicked look on her face.

" What has happened?" I asked voice cracking like a whip while Hermione talked so fast I almost missed what she said.

" Itsthepeoplewithleadpoisioning! There isn't enough of us to heal all of them we need assistance!"

"Khalida has just arrived with hundreds of them ! Some of them are Injured from fighting with the navy soldiers! I dont know if I made enough potions.!"

I nodded understanding the seriousness of the situation. " I'll go with you to the healing tents to start healing, Muu send all the healers I have been training including apprentices, and any of you that have time to spare will come with me to assist." I said as I started following Hermione back the way she came .

" And have Luna and Neville start working on new batches of potions along with Khalida." I ordered and he nodded and went to do what I asked him too.

"Oh I love it when Helena gets so bossy." Hisoka purred from behind me Fred on his other side while Lo'lo was on the other.

Erwin left right behind Muu to gather needed items and medicine. 

Fred snorted and replied " of course you would you bloody masochist."

When we finally arrived at the hospital and there were Hundreds of people in different stages of Lead poisoning. I sighed and sanitized my hands while Hermione, Hisoka, Fred,and Lo'lo did the same.

"Let's get to work ." I said and we all jumped head first into helping those that had the more dire cases of lead poisoning. 

####

9 hours later

I was so exhausted, that I swayed a little on my feet. I steadied myself on the wall as I tried to convince myself that I was fine. I only had two more patients to see and they were children that had stage 2 lead poisoning.

I have already treated 499 patients, I only had two more to go. When I open the door the first thing that hit me was the smell of books along with distressed alpha and beta pheromones. 

I released calming pheromones that helped my two patients relax as I spoke. " hello I am Helena and I'm going to start your treatment today , and you are Law and Lami correct ?" I asked as I made eyes contact with the boy that was frowning at me with his gold eyes.

And promptly bonded with him.

Law jumped making his sister look at him in worry before he whispered something soothing in her ear.

Then they both turned their attention to me.

Law's eyes narrowed but he nodded yes to my earlier question then said scathingly " You look only a few years older than me ! So how are you our doctor?"

Law questioned and I sighed " Technically I'm not a doctor I am a healer ,its a big difference so stop whining and drink these potions while I prepare your treatment bath." 

I snarled back and went across the room to fill the tub and empty the treatment potions and salves into it.

When I heard Lami convincing law to drink his potions. 

" Law you promised me that we would get better together..are you really going to break it because our...healer snapped at you for being rude?" 

Law grumbled something ,and must have drunk the potion because when I turned around the vials were empty. 

Rushing them Into the bath wasting no time to start their treatment. 

Soon their skin started to regain color and the white patches started to flake away. By the time they got out the bath they had vastly improved from when I first saw them.

I then turned to law and said ," Law do you know what bonding is ..between a Omega and a alpha?"

Law nodded and looked at me as if I asked a stupid question. And I continued "well earlier when I came into the room and our eyes met do you remember the warm feeling that engulfed you?" I asked softly and he immediately got what I was trying to say.

"We bonded didn't we?" Law said voice monotone and I nodded when Lami squealed and threw her arms around me and I hugged her back just as tightly. 

" Finally ! I have a sister ! There are so many things that I have to tell you. There are so many things that we can play together ! We can do each other's hair, we can do each other's nails ,and we can play dolls!".

"Lami I would love to do those things with you but first I have to let you and your brother know some things."

Lami nodded and sat up straight with a serious expression on her face that made her look adorable. While law glared at his lap.

" First of all I haven't properly introduced myself I am Helena Queen of this island." Law stared at me in shock while Lami jumped up and down about being a princess. 

" Now because of that you would have to live with me in the castle. And you would have to learn many things as you would be representing my country when you grow older. But know that I hold family..above all so if you choose to join mine I will always love you and support you ..even if you may be in the wrong. I will simply guide you back to the right. I also would love to get to know you, to fall in love with you when we get older . I just want you to know I dont wanttou to feel obligated to accepting our bond I want you to choose to."

I said finishing my little speech looking straight into laws eyes and I looked at the clock. It was going on 1 am.

" Its been a long day for you guys so I'll give you some time"-

"No! I already made my decision..I wish to complete our bond..as long as Lami is accepted as well." Law said staring at me with steel like resolve.

I smiled " Of course,I couldn't imagine leaving lami behind, nor would I ask it of you." I said then stood.

"Alright let's go home." I said and took their hands And led them back to the castle and introduced them to my family. 

We decided to throw a celebration tomorrow to welcome them since it was to late to do so tonight. 

And that night I fell asleep next to law lami months other side of him. Thinking I couldn't wait until he got older and matured so he could mark me along with the others.

#####

The next day everyone was in high spirits. Alcohol, laughter, food,and conversations were flowing. 

When I clapped my hands and got everyone's attention. 

"Today we are here to celebrate the arrival of our friends from the island of white. So in honor of my newest consort and his people I shall perform a song for you this evening!"

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly when the music started playing. 

I opened my mouth and started to sing.

If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love  
Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?

My mates stared at me with various expressions from awe,to pride. I continued with the song.

In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love

People were now dancing along to the piano and my voice and I started to sway as I sang.

In the name of  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love

If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?  
Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
Would you fall in the name of love?  
When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
And it's all in the name of love.

And Khalida continued the next verse with a smile voice a deep seductive vibrato. And grabbed my hands to lead me as we danced along the stage .

Fred joined soon after a smile of his face ,then Hisoka, Illumi, Erwin dragging Levi,Neville,Hermione carryingTommy, Ron,Luna Carrying Teddy,Marvolo, Lo'lo,Zuko,Muu,Armakan, Lami,Law and Sharkkan. All of us were dancing as Khalida sung loud enough to be heard by the stars.

In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love

In the name of  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love

I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love  
I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love

In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love.

I joined in once again and we sang the last verse singing it as if we were reincarnated Goddesses of love itself. 

In the name of  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love  
In the name of  
Love  
In the name, name  
Love  
In the name of  
Love  
In the name of  
Love  
In the name of  
Love. 

And we stopped dancing after the music ended I Leaned onto Armakan who was breathing as heavily as I when cheers broke out . Louder than thunder in the sky.

I raised my hands for silence and everyone quieted down.

"Thank you for joining me in my revelry , thanking the gods themselves for granting all of us such love and happiness! Now it is time for the feast ! Let us now eat and forge new bonds of kinship! To the people of Fanali! May we forever live long ,happy and Free!" I yelled and we were once again drowned by cheers.

Then I sat with my eyes at the head of the banquet table both of my Cubs on my lap as I fed them dinner. 

Soon both started to tire 30 minutes after the start of the banquet. 

So I along with Sharkkan and Armakan took them to bed.

After getting goodnight kisses and being laid on their bassinets they were out like lights.

I smiled before re applying the wards around them ,their beds and the room itself. Before returning to the party with my mates .

I

I knew that in the morning most would regret drinking so much the night before. But at the moment I let them have their fun.

2 hours later I had Muu help me take all of our mates back to the bed room. Other than Hisoka, Law, and Marvolo everyone was drunk. 

After successfully getting everyone into the bed I curled up on Muu's chest and fell asleep to his heartbeat. 

######

The next day I received the whereabouts of someone I believed would be a beneficial ally.

He went by the name of Red Haired Shanks, and for a pirate had strong morals and honor. 

Though there were lots of rumors that he had a drinking issue not to mention his rivalry with Mihak someone else I was interested in meeting. 

Anyway Hisoka, Khalida and I Prepared to head out to Foosha Village in the East Blue, to speak with Red Haired Shanks.


	3. Khalida's  adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Khalida's mission on saving the people of Flevance went down.

Khalida's pov

Khalida pov

For the island being under quarantine it was remarkably easy to slip through the barriers to enter the island. 

The first thing I had to do was get ahold of a leader figure in the villages and convince them that the best course of action would be to come with me.

If they for some reason refused..well I do have the ability of compulsion.

I had a hood over my face obscuring my features as I walked through the village. 

It was in disarray, Men ,women, and children were in pain and dying due to the lead poisoning. Some houses were destroyed leaving the families that lived there nothing but a place to put a small tent next to.

Scorch Mark's from fire and the crumbling buildings painted a sad sight to the white city.

I stopped by one woman who jolted in surprise when I reached her .

She was in the later stages of lead poisoning, and I saw that her children were as well.

They all had blue eyes ,yet different shades of hair the woman had blonde. The children had black and red and his behind their mother as I approached cautiously. 

"Hello I am Khalida, a healer and sister to the queen of the dark continent what name do you go by?" I asked softly to her while showing her my signet ring so she would know I was the real deal.

Her brown eyes widened before she spoke nervously "My name is Mila your majesty." 

"Well mila I have a job for you, I want you to take this bag of food and share it with all the people you can..do not be fooled by its size it hold many provisions. "

"Also I would have everyone take one of these it will temporarily stop the poisoning until I bring you to my country to have you treated..and if you can find your leader and tell him to meet me in the main square."

I then gave her a bottle of never ending pills and the magically extended bag of food.

She looked at me skeptically as if I were lying I continued to speak.

"Try it now, afterall you dont have anything to lose,but after I leave do not forget to spread word that all who are able to leave that we will do so tonight, and those that need help I'll carry personally." I said with determination. 

She reached into the bag of food and pulled out fruits and packed sandwiches that were way to big to come from such a small purse.

Her eyes met mine full of tears as she gave her children a apple each. "Thank you so much your majesty we will not forget your kindness."

I waved my hand "thank my sister Helena not I she is the one who ordered I save your people." I said then continued on my way.

But not before I put a shield of command on the girl. Afterall I'm not stupid once everyone found out what she had they would go crazy to have them. So no one could harm her until I lowered the shield. 

Mila also will feel compelled to do as I told her ,and the people she speaks with will be swayed to come to the square or to leave in general. 

I continued walking and I found what I was looking for. A group of men standing in a circle guns in hand obviously about to make a run for it .

I went up to there group and cleared my throat to get there attention. 

"So let me guess, a group of young men shouting and gathering in the street with weapons..why I would say you are tried to break through the quarantine. "

I said while running my hand down the fountain we were gathered around.

Frowning I realized it was also made of lead..no wonder the people were dying left and right .

The presumptive leader spoke breaking me from my thoughts. 

"What's it to you lady? If you have any sense you would come with us!"

He said chin held up high, but it dropped after hearing my next sentence. 

" That's good ,I have actually come to help all of the people on this island, and bring them to my lands for treatment. So if you gentlemen would like for us to help each other I'd be very grateful." I said with a sharp smile and eyes glowing gold.

" how are you going to be able help us?" The leader snapped out eyes sharp but before I could reply a old man wearing doctors robes answered for me.

"By taking us to the only person who can save us! She is sister to the queen of the dark continent a known sorcerer so listen to what she says Daichi!"

He said in a grumpy voice and Daichi simply huffed and looked away grumbling and old men.

I looked around the square and saw that hundreds of people were starting to swarm ,to see me and hear what I had to say.

I took a deep breath and stoop on the fountain edge so I had a higher vantage point , pulled down my hood and spoke.

" I have been sent by my sister Helena queen of the dark continent to save you from your island that is poisoning you and causing your current sickness. Some of you are skeptical, yet we have our reasons mainly that we need more subjects in one of our cities. And your people were our top choices for immigrants" I said loudly and clearly. 

A man called out from the group that gathered "what are you talking about lady how is our island causing our disease? This is nonsense we would have seeing signs way earlier of the disease if it was caused by the island!"

He said some of the people grumbling agreement. 

" You mistake me." I reply before explaining .

"Its isn't the island itself ..its the white lead the royal family had you mining that is making you sick. "

There were gasps, whispered conversations crying of children and when it rose to deafening hight I whistled loudly while using a sonorous charm to make sure everyone heard it.

When everyone stopped talking I continued, 

" As I was saying I have come to save you ,but we must do it tonight, for your neighboring country along with the world government are planning on a massacre of you to stop your ' disease ' from spreading."

Before anyone could panic I used my compulsion, 

"Do not panic for you will be gone by they arrived ,here is the plan everyone will get into groups of ten and take a hold of this paper, make sure everyone is touching it." I explained while pulling out a example paper. 

"You will then say the word written on the paper ,and will be immediately transported to our healing wing in our capital where you will receive treatment. And if your loved ones are bed written then you must simply go to them and then do as instructed."

I then said _'Escape '_ the paper and I reappeared on the steps of a building on the other side of the clearing. 

Everyone gasped and cooed in awe at my 'sorcery '. But I continued on .

"Now you may feel nauseous, or dizzy when you land its normal. So here make sure all of your people have a paper, I will keep watch over the city to make sure we aren't attacked, if we are by chance I will release a alarm that only you will be able to understand. And I cannot leave until each person has gone to safety so you must transport immediately am I understood?"

I finished after handing the bag of papers to the town leader who nodded and immediately started to make orders, and distributing the paper to the assigned groups or people. 

Everyone running off one way or another to pack their provisions they had left.

Immediately after turning from the people I pulled out my wings, that were black and the bottom feathers marked gold and silver. 

Many pointed and gasped in awe but I took off with a blast of wind going so fast you could barely glimpse me.and headed to the border watching from a old watch tower in the shadows .

Preparing for the fight to come.

###

They attacked and hour earlier than I thought , I saw them with my birds eye sight as soon as they came up the hill.

Marching slowly in suits made to keep them from getting contaminated. 

And I let out a howl that sounded unlike anything anyone in this world has heard. That struck fear In to the hearts of my current enemy. 

Immediately I saw the people in Flevance start to dissapear from the city after hearing my alarm. 

I flew to the border to meet them ,and now here I am not even 15 minutes later metal bending their cannons back at them ,fire bending lighting along with good old fire to stop the foot troops from gaining ground. 

But as luck would have it one of their cannons slipped through my grasp , and hit a hospital that had ten patients left inside. 

My eyes glowed a fiery orange as I made a trench as wide as possible ,filled with lava to stop their advance and shadow traveled to the hospital just in time to make a shield of magic to stop the burning building from landing on the patients.

Five adults and children looked at me in shock and I quickly snapped out "stop gawking and go already!"

The little boy who has sharp gold eyes was the ok ne that reacted saying "theater" and immediately popping them away.

I then ran out of the building as fast as possible, and saw that the foot soldiers were crossing the trench by using tall ladders made out of unknown material. 

Fire burst from my feet as my tail emerged along with my wings. It had three claws at the end ..perfect for grabbing and stabbing. 

I breathed fire over the men on the latter's and that had gotten past my trench. 

And I pulled out my two daggers and went into battle.

Slashing ,stabbing, spells,fire and earth coming from my fist.

Not long after their numbers were Severely thinned and they called out for retreat. 

I let them go after breathing fire at their heels and roaring. Even If I wanted to kill them ,I had something else to do.

I then fully transitioned into one of my anamigus forms ..a dragon.

I flew above the city and started to breathe black fire that burned hotter than the ones in hell.

I burned everything to the parks,hospitals, and the mines ..so no one could ever mine that lead here again. 

I landed on the crest of the hill back into my angel form ..and watched the city burn.

I then dissapeared to go help my sister with healing all of the refugees..because I knew she would need it.

##

"Sir we have tried sea stone bullets but they do not have any effect! They must have summoned a demon from hell! Everyone retreat!"

The man ran firing bullets at something I couldn't see before he was pulled back and stabbed before meeting the ground. The last thing the Den Den Mushi recorded was a female like form with wings and glowing gold eyes full of rage ..with a Crest upon her shirt proud in full gold.

Sengoku sighed , it was one thing for it to be a demon. But if it was a person with the born ability to do such carnage..they immediately needed to detain them or get them recruited. 

Sengoku waited as the search result of the Crest was returned..when he received it his eyes widened before he whispered " that's impossible.."

While far away a man known as Doflamingo looked at the recording in curiosity and hope. He laughed at the ending and spoke to his right hand man.

"Vergo , find me everything there is to know about this woman..she is family afterall. "

And smiled a smile so wide his teeth looked like fangs.


	4. Shanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits Foosha village and after talking to the head man goes to meet shanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is 6 months old  
> Tommy is a 4 months  
> Sorry if I get baby behavior wrong.

Harry pov

As soon as we arrived at Foosha villages port, I felt a pulling sensation heading into the town.

I breathed in the smell of the ocean, as I ignored it for now. 

Teddy and Tommy laying in my lap asleep as I sat on a fluffy pillow criss cross style on the deck.

I could see Khalida climbing down from the crows nest, and halfway down she jumped down and landed next to me nearly giving me a heart attack and nearly woke the boys.

"Seriously lida? " I said looking at her unimpressed she sheepishly looked away after giving an apology.

"Well ? Did you see his ship?" I asked impatiently and she turned to face me and answered 

"Yeah I saw his ship, not far east and we are dropping anchor now, not to mention the mayor is heading in our direction with some villagers to greet you, they must have received Armakan's letter." 

I nodded as I digested the information and softly called Mila's name , now cured of the lead poisoning she now was Tommy and Teddy's nanny. 

Mila came out of the kitchen and gently took the still slumbering boys from me .

I bent over and gave them a kiss on the forehead Khalida doing the same after which Mila took them to our quarters on the back of the ship.

I was Already dressed in a light blue dress with long sleeves that was slit up to my thigh and was tied around my waist with a golden sash. Under the dress I wore a pair of silk shorts that hugged my skin and blended in with the dress. 

This is usually what I wore back at home in Fanali due to the harsh heat that would cling to your skin, so lots of the clothes would cover our skin(for protection) but be thin so we wouldn't collapse due to overheating. 

Khalida's outfit was similar to mine but in black and gold. Not to mention the diadems we wore that matched our eyes. 

We headed to the side of the ship where Hisoka was waiting, next to the nervous mayor wearing white pants and a red vest painted with the same symbols on his face.

A smirk on his face as the shaking Mayor- who I soon learned was called wood slap- greeted us with a bow.

"Your majesties, welcome to Foosha village I shall try my hardest to make your stay as enjoyable as possible ."

I glared at Hisoka who was now filing his nails but still was releasing enough Haki to scare the poor man.

 **'Stop that Hisoka your scaring him!'** I scolded him though our bond as I gently tapped wood slaps shoulders. 

Hisoka pouted before doing as I asked recluntly. 

"Please rise Wood slapp , you have no need to fear us so please try not be so informal. I am Helena queen of Fanali ,This is my sister Khalida, and this is one of my husband's Hisoka. Now tell me everything about this town, afterall it is natural for a queen to know her land and subjects. " I finished then proceeded to walk off the boat Wood slap staring at me in shock at my manner , and the others following looking amused. 

As the crowd gathered around us gossiped while workers were unloading and loading cargo to and from the ship.

Afterall if everything went well this small port town would become one of the few places to sell a very profitable item.

###

Later after Wood slap gave us a rundown of the information about the town we all sat down at a small restaurant to talk business. 

"Wood slap the main reason I bought this town is due to its location and port, which is very convenient for us due to a new product we wish to sell." I said bluntly while feeding Hisoka a piece of my cake.

Wood slap curiously asked " And what is the product if you dont mind me asking your majesty?" He said nervously afraid I would take offense to him asking a simple question.

I smiled "Simple we have new breeds of Den Den Mushi that have somewhat new operations. You see one of the new breeds the Musically can relay songs from various singers around the oceans as long as they have access to a Den mushi and enter the channels number and get accepted to perform. And if they wish they can do it in person if they wish to and all can see the videos of the singers from the Pink Dun Mushi, another we have is simply for all types of videos and recordings from funny videos to cooking ones called YouTube. And etc, as you know this will become a booming business once it hits and this village may need to expand. " I explained as I took routine bites of my cake.

"I see, also in the letter that was sent to me it mentioned..troops , are you planning on stationing some here?"

"Yes I do , after Shanks and his crew move on of course we cant leave the village unprotected. " I answered letting Khalida take my last bite of cake.

Wood slap jumped and paled after I finished my sentence. 

He opened his mouth to speak but Khalida cut him off.

" We do not care if pirates are operating here as long as they aren't hurting the people, or are allies of ours. Now me and my sister thank you for your hospitality and information, but we have other places to be ."

Khalida finished with a smile as we stood, waved and left heading in the direction the pulling in my stomach was coming from.

As soon as we neared the small bar we heard loud voices and noises. 

"Well ,seems their reputations as a rowdy bunch were true.. ladies first?" Hisoka said with a raised eyebrow a smile on his lips.

Me and Khalida looked at one another before shoving him through the doors when the room of the bar was suddenly silent. 

Khalida and I walked in to see Hisoka using his bungee gum to hold a group of bandits with his hand wrapped around the throat of the leader. Shanks was covered in beer ,and based off the situation he must have been insulted by the man Hisoka was choking.

The pulling in my gut loosened as soon as I entered the bar but Hisokas words distracted me from knowing who it led to.

He was looking at the paper before saying "tut-tut only 8,000 beri seems you aren't worth enough."

Hisoka said as he licked his lips while pulling out an Ace of hearts getting the giddy expression of excitement for the kill, Haki leaking from him with bloodlust making the boy and woman in the bar shake.

I saw Shanks who a second ago was concerned only about the mess about to interfere so I moved.

I was next to Hisoka putting my hand on his arm the only evidence of my speed being a slight breeze. 

"Hisoka, dont kill him afterall we could use the extra money, and I dont think Shanks I'd that upset right? "

I turned to Shanks while keeping my tone light and soft. I saw a muscular man with red hair and a wide beaming smile, even though his eyes were focused on Hisoka. 

"Yea I'm all good here it was just a little beer what I'm worried about is Makino cleaning up the mess little lady." He said with a laugh and finally looked at me and my world froze.

Shanks at that moment bonded with me and all I could see was him.

I took a step towards him and he pulled me into his arms. Even though he was soaking wet and smelled of Alcohol it didn't matter, because I just needed him to hold me.

Our bubble was burst by a boy with a band aid on his face yelling at Shanks ,saying he was uncool and asking why he didn't fight with the bandits. 

Shanks then said " As I said Luffy it was just some beer, nothing to get all mad about ". 

I then just noticed that all the bandits were gone along with Khalida, who must have taken them prisoner. And most of Shanks crew were either laughing at Shanks or staring at me In curiosity. 

Hisoka was looking at Me and Shanks with a delighted expression on his face, probably at being able to spar with another powerful person. 

When the boy Luffy started to eat furiously Shanks told him he shouldn't eat due to frustration. 

"Shut up"! Luffy growled and I laughed as I sat down next to the boy.

"He is right ya know." I said with a smile and looked at him.

Our eyes met and we bonded I was still in shock when Shanks spoke up " Luffy please dont tell me you ate what was in this box!!".

Panic seeping into his voice as he grabbed the boy by his ankles shaking him up and down demanding he spit it out only for his neck and legs to stretch making him hit his face on the ground. 

Hisoka burst into laughter along with me when all the pirates spit out their beer.

While Shanks was explaining to luffy what the fruit was and what It did ,meaning he couldn't swim for the rest of his life.

I couldn't handle it when he called Luffy a Dumbass and nearly feel off the stool until a pair of hand caught me and I saw a pair of black eyes meet mine.

And I bonded again, and as soon as it happened my head felt fuzzy and warm . Causing all the strength to leave my legs.

I whined in confusion as I put my head in my new Alphas chest.

"Shit - trigger -preheat". Was all I heard before I was lost.

###

I woke up on my ship wearing only my underwear, Shanks and The man with black hair I think was called Ben on my left asleep luffy sprawledover their chests snoring away. 

With Hisoka on my right hugged me close to him, eyes open and staring at me eerily predatory like I was a Rabbit about to be eaten. 

A purr rumbling from his chest to calm me and my rising distress. 

Clothes,pillows, and blankets surrounded us and all I had was a hazy memory of making my nest,scenting all my mates furiously, and having my mates mark me.

"What happened? " I asked groggily as I sniffed his neck my scent heavily mixed with his. As I saw a new marks on my arms.

" You went into pre heat, so I brought you here to wait it out, but you wouldn't settle until those two showed up with the brat ." He said and before I could ask he said I was only in pre heat for two days which made me sigh in relief. 

I then found out from a very pleased Hisoka that Khalida wouldn't let Shanks and the others in until they agreed to be our allies and navy support. 

I groaned at Kalidas sadistic actions which woke up Ben and Shanks .

I immediately crawled towards them on Automatic to make sure they were still covered in my scent cautiously despite Hisoka's jealous growling. 

Shanks laughed " go Ahead Helena get a big whiff wait- _oi!_ , " he said when I scented him which led to me licking his scent gland that tasted heavenly making him jolt and cry out before holding me out to Ben who took me with a sigh as I pouted. 

After making sure they were both scented and running my hands through Ben's amazing hair I attempted to wake Luffy for breakfast. 

My efforts weren't working so Ben simply smiled and mouthed 'watch this' then whispered "Luffy breakfast is ready!" And Luffy was up! He blinked then rubbed his eyes that almost popped out of their sockets when he saw me.

Luffy immediately jumped into my arms and started tugging me by my arm .

"Yay you're awake! Finally now let's go get some food Helena san!"

I laughed and let him take me to the breakfast table where I ate on Hisoka's lap as he held me possessively, laughing while listening to Shanks hilarious and outrageous stories and adventures Ben watching everything with a watchful eye . Especially my pups that I hand fed and put in little carriers which made my Omega purr at how he would be a good father

Ben also corrected Shanks a few times during his Story telling made us all laugh since Shanks would ignore him and continue telling his story as if he hasn't been called out. 

As his crew sang and drank around mine celebrating our meeting. 

Even though I have just bonded with my new mates I knew they would change the world.

####

The next day I woke before anyone else, blinking the sleep from my eyes as the tugging from my magic increased. 

I cautiously looked around and saw everyone still asleep laying around in piles. I carefully removed Ben's hand from around my waist and crawled out of my mates theat slept around me.

I closed by eyes ,then opened them and followed the trail my magic was leading me to.

I walked through the village, where it was eerily silent. And continued to the mountains, halfway through the forests I turned and headed northeast, because...something other than my magic was calling me. 

I walked for about ten minutes before I stopped before a Moss covered rock. And I simply listened head tilted before I hear voices. 

Speaking in a tounge long forgotten getting louder and louder until I laid my hand upon the rock.

Golden vines erupted underneath my palm spreading over the entire rock before forming the deathly Hallows. 

Then the ground started to shake ,as the large stone started to lift from the ground. All I could see from the entrance was never ending darkness. 

I looked behind me and sent a Patronus to Khalida of where I was, then walked forward into the dark hallway where my magic was being called to .

###

I walked for what seemed forever when I finally reached a chamber with golden doors locked with runes of something I have never seen before. 

I pushed on the door lightly and it opened with a gusty of wind nearly throwing me of my feet.

And I nearly fainted when I saw what was in the room.

The first thing I saw was a case that held the most beautiful weapons, it held a staff that had gems of red,blue,green,and amber surrounding the circle of life. 

Next to it was a pair of swords, handles made out of pure gold with rubies embedded in it. The blade so sharp it felt as if looking at it would cut me.

The last one was a silver crown with amethyst gems and diamonds. It gleamed in the torchlight as it nearly vibrated, calling out to me.

I cautiously reached out to it it flew over to me and placed itself on my brow the diamonds changing into emeralds as soon as it touched my brow.

Immediately the world grew sharper and my magic nearly exploded into being by the burst of power filling the air with its cloying weight.

It passed and my magic returned back under my skin.As the diadem hummed in contentment. 

Still feeling the pull I went deeper into the chamber and once again had my breath taken away by what I saw.

Hundreds of Eggs all shapes ,colors and sizes were placed in a huge nest shaped chamber dug into the ground. In the middle of it a green chest that I knew immediately the eggs were supposed to go into.

I walked down the small steps that led to the bottom row of eggs that were larger than the others .and stopped in front of a white egg that looked like a pineapple in shape except at the end of the pointed tips it changed to ruby red.

I stared at it ,feeling..something pulling me towards it.

'This is what has been calling me here' I thought before I picked up the egg and a bolt of energy ran through me a white golden insignia on my palm where I touched the egg.

Immediately after the egg started to make tapping noises. And I froze it happened again and I cautiously tapped back. 

It was if I set off an alarm as the tapping on the egg increased before a small piece broke off and I saw a milky red eye. 

And not a second later one more tap and the egg cracked open leaving me to catch one slimy squalling _Dragon_. 

###

After I breathed fire on the freezing hatchling I named Abrial I quickly spelled all of the eggs into the chest then closed it before shrinking it. I then turned to the shelf and shrunk it knowing it carried more weapons that we might need in the future. 

Then I headed out after taking everything else of value .

As soon as I reached the entrance I put my hand on it to open and as soon as it moved I saw a frowning Khalida and a meanly smiling Hisoka. 

Each leaking killing intent.

'I'm so dead ' was all that was going through my mind before Abrial drew attention to herself by squawking for another piece of meet I brought along from the kitchens. 

Immediately their faces changed into awe ...then Khalida demanded to know what the hell happened so then I began to tell them my story of adventure as we headed back to our ship.

Where Luffy nearly hugged me to death while shoving his face, Ben gave me the disappointed look while frowning occupied by holding pups in each arm, and Shanks after seeing I was perfectly fine wanted to have another party celebrating my first adventure and finding Abrial. 

Which ended up happening much to Ben's exasperation. 

The day was once again filled with revelry and I sang and danced with Yassop , Roo and everyone else including Ben who stole me from Shanks making everyone laugh at Shanks shocked expression. 

The boys joining in the dancing as I twirled them around slowly when it was there turn. Not long after this they fell asleep to Shanks lullabies as I rocked them to sleep.Then Mila took them along with her kids to their quarters where I had a silencing charm in place.

'All is well in love and peace' I thought as Hisoka pulled me into his arms with a smile that had promised evil intentions. "Now now my dear _delicious fruit it my turn now that the kiddies are asleep!"_

I prayed that the shiver that went up my back wasn't noticed by Hisoka. 

###

I should have known that something would disturb the peace.

One of the bandits escaped from the holding cell where he was being kept ,and took luffy with him as a hostage. 

Shanks goes after them and everything seemed to be under control. Until the monster of the lagoon headed straight towards them.

Hunger in its eyes, as it swam towards them for a quick meal.

It almost was like I comprehended what was happening like a camera. I could only see one moment at a time. 

Even though Khalida and Hisoka were running or flying towards them I knew they wouldn't make it.

I screamed long and loud and it seemed to shake the very earth. It made everyone even in the capital shiver in fear of the roaring beast that came from the mountains. 

Even though I didn't see it, the monster immediately froze the swam away leaving a worried Shanks and terrified Luffy.

I finally ran out of breath and I swayed dizzy from the exertion. Ben holding me steady as he pulled me to his warm chest.

I looked back into the water, and saw Khalida carrying a sobbing Luffy and a grinning Shanks and I immediately fainted from the stress after realizing my mates were ok.

###

The next day: Harry POV 

Today was the last day of Shanks using the island as his base due , not to mention my troops that were stationed to the island arriving.

After all the heartfelt goodbyes I brought Shanks, Ben,Yassop And Roo to the Chest and the shelf to give them a little edge for when the set out again. Not to mention the rings they wore which lowkey marked them as my consorts. 

They all looked uncharacteristically serious, as I lifted the lid.

"You first my love just reach in and if one or more of the eggs is your familiar they will land in your hands just focus your haki into your palms ." I explained reassuringly. 

Shanks laughed and winked "I know doll ,now let's get theis show on the road." He said while putting his hands into the chest.

To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is 7  
> Shanks is 29  
> Ben is 25


	5. Familiars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks, Ben, Yassop and Lucky roo get Familiars and weapons wee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to help avoid confusion, Harry's name is now Helena and I'm going to start using when declaring the pov's.

Helena pov 

I held my breath as Shanks started to lift his hands from the chest.

When he pulled out two twin eggs, one fiery red the other the same grey as his eyes.

They were smooth as pebbles, with no ridges or scales covering them.

I gasped as Yassop and Roo whistled at Shanks findings. 

Ben simply stared looking at the eggs silently questioning me what they were.

Shanks himself looked up from stroking the eggs and asked adorably (in my opinion) what they were.

I smiled before replying, " What your holding are Twin Chimera eggs, and before you ask a Chimera is a magical creature that has the head of a lion,the hindquarters of a goat,dragon wings and a snake as a tail." I finished gleefully watching Shanks eyes light up, as he bellowed out laughter.

While Yassop and Lucky roo just looked horrified, like I told them they were now having to demons as pets..which wasn't that far from the truth. 

Shanks startled me by suddenly turning to Ben who looked put out.

," Ben it seems you owe me that 5000 Beri I told you I wasn't going to get a Dragon as a familiar!". He said rubbing in the fact Ben lost while I turned to Ben in surprise. 

"You bet on this ?? Really?" I asked him, making him blush red which is something I'd never thought I'd see.

"Yeah, seems like the Fire whiskey got to me and I decided to indulge him for once since Mihawk isn't here to entertain the man child."

Ben said trying to excuse his behavior, Yassop and Roo both laughing at Shanks who replied by saying he didn't think he was a man child when he agreed to the bet.

Before anyone could get riled up I released soothing, calm pheromones and called out to Shanks.

"My love, before I let Ben choose his familiar i have to tell you how to care for yours." 

I Immediately saw Shanks face turn to his rare serious expression. 

"I'm listening sweetheart. " he replied sitting back down on the large pillows that covered the deck serving as chairs. 

I put the chest down next to my pillow before continuing. 

"Firstly, similarly to dragons you have to keep them close to a fire and you or more so your haki, so they will hatch. When they do hatch it is very important that you finalize the bond by giving eye contact or letting them taste your blood."

I explained, and since no one had questions I continued explaining on how to care for manticores. 

"Secondly when they do hatch for the first month feed them goat milk until their teeth grow in them move them onto solids ,meat and vegetable both.and yes upon occasion feed the tail as well."

Yassop looked like he was going to be sick at the idea much to Lucky roo's delight. 

"Lastly, do not let them fly unsupervised until they are at least bigger than a large wolf. Do you have any questions Shanks"? I asked him seeing that he had something to say. 

"I do,... would my Familiars be able to get sick? What steps should I take if that is the case? And is there anything i should keep them from ,like a weakness,"?

He asked while rubbing the smooth pebble like eggs. 

Causing me to remember something I needed to give him.

"Hold on ,I almost forgot. "

I turned to the chest and took out a pouch filled with vaccines and medication meant for the Chimera eggs .

" Here , these are medicines you need to give them preferably orally, the golden one after they hatch and the red ones should they get injured in any way."

I explained while showing him the different colored tablets .

"And as to weakness..keep them far from the sea kings or any kind of poison not their own. Just for safety reasons. " I finished after giving Shanks the pouch.

Shanks kissing my cheek in thanks , as I opened the chest once more and held it out to Ben.

" As I told Shanks, just gather haki into your palms as you reach in ." I re explained to him as he nodded his understanding and reached in.

And pulled out a Grim pup ,that was barely the size of his palm and whining for milk.

Ben looked to me , panicked unsure of what to do.

I immediately summoned some of Tommy's bottles and shrunk them to the needed size before giving Ben the smallest one after filling it with milk from a container beside me that kept it warm.

"Now just move the nipple around his mouth, so he'll latch on"- I coached Ben who very carefully did as I said .

The pup latching on immediately, relaxing a nervous Ben who started to stroke his still damp fur.

I pulled out the needed Vaccines for the pup, as well as some toys and blankets he would need while growing. 

"Helena, why is my familiar not in its egg?" Ben asked after I gave him the supplies, needed to care for the pup.

I shrugged, " Maybe because he somehow sensed you from the chest and hatched early...or maybe he wasn't in a egg at all only a stasis ward that broke when you reached for him in the chest." I said while leaning over watching the pup continue to suckle. 

"What are you going to call her?" I asked him curiously while gently using the pad of my thumb to rub her tiny head.

" I'll call her Lilah, it fits with her dark fur color. " Ben said fondly, and immediately their bond cemented .

Yassop patted him on the back bursting our bubble, "Congrats ya Lucky dog ! Or should I say wolf?" He ribbed teasingly ,carefully not to jolt the pup.

I smacked him away " Yassop stop messing around! Since you can't settle down ,you are going next." I said smiling sweetly while he paled, anxious about meeting his familiar. 

But before I grabb6the chest again, I gave Ben a book that would explain on how to care for all of their Familiars so I wouldn't have to explain it.

"Thanks doll." Ben said with a smirk making me blush..it isn't my fault! It's just his eyes and Voice that seduce me.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and turned to Yassop who was singing along with Roo and Shanks.

-"K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love ,then comes marriage. Look out here comes the pup in a carriage!" 

"Shut up!" I said completely embarrassed throwing pillows at them like a machine gun , that they all seemed to dodge until my anger died down.

I huffed ," come on Yassop it's your turn. " I said pouting slightly. 

Holding the chest open, for him to reach into.

He gulped, his hand shaking as he reached in and pulled out an silver Occamy egg.

He sighed in relief before asking hesitantly, " So..what is it."?

"Its an Occamy, Basically a snake like bird that can change its size based off the room it has." Yassop looked confused ,until I took the book I gave Ben and showed him what it looked like.

"Wow...she's going to be beautiful. " he said reverently while holding the small silvery egg to his chest.

I nodded in agreement and turned to the last person getting a familiar, Lucky Roo.

"So its finally my turn eh?" He said taking a break from munching on the snacks I had around us on tables. 

"Ype sure is now you know what to do right?" I asked holding out the chest.

He nodded and reached into the chest, everyone held their breath. 

When he pulled out his hand,he ended up having to give it the support of the second. 

We saw why when he held out an Erymanthian piglet that was a golden brown.

That was wriggling around, looking for milk. 

I once again gave away some of Tommy's bottles to a hungry familiar. 

All in all it was a successful event.

###

Afterwards I had Shanks and Ben go to the weapons shelf.

Shanks was gifted with twin swords with handles of gold holding embedded rubies.

Ben received a senbon needle, that could double as a hair pen that had a beautiful design with amethyst jewels. 

Now here I am thier ship next to mine filled with crew members ready to leave.

I fiddled with thier clothes and hair as I fretted about. 

Luffy holding on to my leg, struggling not to cry.

" Are you sure that you both have the two way mirrors and port keys? What about supplies are you sure that"-

Shanks gently grabbed my hands and pulled me into his arms stopping my sentence mid way.

"Sweet heart, stop worrying we have everything we could possibly need you made sure of that." He said wryly while engulfing me in his scent, making me relax in his arms.

He wiped the tears from my eyes ,his pained expression making guilt swell in my gut.

"Do not cry Helena, we shall be reunited soon . And I shall visit you every time that I am able, just as you will do the same. So please try and smile for me ,I want to see your gorgeous smile."

He finished softly giving me his own signature impish grin.

I laughed wetly and did as he asked. 

I smiled as hard as I could ,cheeks aching as he gave me one last kiss , before turning to luffy to say his farewells. 

While I turned to Ben who strangely was absent the cigarette always in hand or mouth.

"Come here honey, I want to give you something." He said while bending down.

Confused I came closer, he lifted my head up and clasped a choker around my next.

"Its a little something to remember me by, and hold onto. " he said while pulling back.

Mila already holding up a mirror so I could see what it looked like.

It was made of black silk ,and at the clasp held pearls circling a pouch I could feel but couldn't see.

When I smelled Ben and Shanks scents coming from it.

I hugged Ben tightly and put my head against his shoulder. 

"Thank you Ben I shall treasure this for a long time." I said gratefully tears prickling in the corner of my eyes.

He sighed and lifted me into my arms holding me close as he breathed in my scent desperately as if he could never have enough. 

It was so quiet in that moment, the only noise being our heartbeats, our breathing and the wind as we rested our foreheads together. 

Lips nearly touching, when Yassops call snapped us back to the present. 

"Captain I see Doves coming from the east, and a Unknown navy coming from the North." He shouted from the crowd nest.

I was put down , and after one more glance at my mates they were on their ship sailing away from Foosha island. 

I leaned against Hisoka ,the only thing that kept me from collapsing .

"Helena we are going to see them again right?" Luffy asked .

Looking at him ,I realized that Shanks gave him his trusty hat...I laughed. 

That's where his scent was coming from, I thought. 

"Yes luffy we will see them again, someday soon."

I picked him up with a grunt and put him on my hip as I walked towards Khalida (Hisoka staying close to my side in case I needed him).

Who was using our sun mirrors to signal our Navy that was coming from the north. 

"Alright luffy ,we are about to meet some Marines, so do you wanna help me and the Pups get battle ready?"

I asked him as I walked into our living/dining area on deck where all the pillows/seats waited. 

"I dunno oh oh will we be able to wear armor??! What about swords and stuff !?? I wanna wear armor, like a samurai! Yeah SAMURAI!" 

He yelled running around all over the place, well at least he was distracted. 

All the sudden Tommy and teddy started crying for me, and I turned to Hisoka. 

"If you swear to stay by my side today I'll let you sleep with me tonight. " I offered seriously, just exhausted even though noon hasn't even arrived yet.

"Its a deal, my lovely cherry." He said running his hand through my hair as I went pass him to our pups.

#####

As soon as Erwin stepped on my ship in his militaryesqe outfit, I was flying towards him.

He caught me with a grunt as I squeezed the life out of him.

"I missed you , so so much." I said after pulling back to see his face, which was a cross between amused/exasperated and indifferent. 

Erwin smiled, " and I you ,my dear ..now tell me what has happened these past few days."

"Alright, I will but you mist help me choose what to wear a navy ship is approaching and based off how large it is its probably a general or admiral. " I explained as we entered our little tent on deck full of pillows. 

Luffy already dressed in his sunday best in a black tunic, lined with golden designs with golden trousers. Currently making silly faces and entertaining the pups .

While Mila and my servants ran around trying to straighten everything up for the coming guests. 

Khalida giving out orders, on where everything needs to go and look like.

While Hisoka was trying on a revealing robe, that matched his hair. 

" Come my love this will take a minute. " I said pulling Erwin down with me to my large pillow seat as I explained everything that has happened the past few days.

####

When I gave Vice Admiral Garp permission to board my ship, I didn't expect for him to be greeted by the cannon known as luffy .

"Graaaandpa!" He said joyously while clinging to his face , while the rest of us stared in shock ,especially when Garp punched luffy hard enough to send him flying back into Khalida's arms.

After which Garp and I had a long conversation, where I found out who luffy's father is, and how he planned to drop luffy off with his other semi adopted child Ace.

It took awhile but I was able to convince Garp to let both children return home with me.

With promises to have them regularly visit Foosha village to meet up with him.

I honestly think I passed some sort of approval test ,because when I voiced the idea of having them live with me..

He purposely threatened me and gave me the evil eye, and to be honest the only reason I didn't falter is because of Erwin who took my hand ,his face as hard and cold as stone.

Glaring at Garp for using his Alpha voice and pheromones on me.

So now here we are up the mountain, knockin on Dadan the bandits door to retrieve Ace.

I already knew this would be interesting when Dadan and the other bandits realised it was garo banging on their door.

I honestly had to stifle my laughter Khalida also struggling beside me.

When my attention was pulled elsewhere 

As Garp and Dadan talked I heard Luffy yelling, concerned I went over to him and seeing the spit on his face wiped it off.

I looked to see who Luffy was glaring at and met the eyes of a boy with black hair and freckles who was glaring at us .

I smiled, "Hello it's nice to meet you Ace." His attention was now on me ,his eyes meeting mine as we bonded. 

He faltered before righting himself and walking past us like Luffy didn't exist. 

But as he passed me he looked up curious, trying to hide and evident blush.

'Well this will be sooo fun ' I thought as Iuffy and I walked back towards garp along with Ace.

####'

I take that back , it wasn't fun it was a pain In the ass.

First Ace refused to leave, even though I told him he could visit whenever he wanted. 

So instead of forcing him , I waited him out and had Hisoka follow him the next day along with luffy.

Where it turns out Ace had a friend called Sabo, and they had a stash of cash, that they planned to use to become pirates. 

As soon as I received that message Abrial and I fire traveled to the boys location.

Seems I was Just in time too Luffy was horribly lieing to a pirate unknown to me.

For some reason he made my hackles rise other than the fact a grown man was trying to hurt one of my mates, and I immediately stunned him and the other pirates. 

Hisoka landed next to me his bloodlust, strumming just beneath the surface. 

Abrial also didn't like the pirates, she hissed and blue fire at them, something she had never done before .

I asked her why she was so unsettled by them, and she replied saying those men and thier kin would bring my mates death and heartbreak. 

Which confirmed the feeling of dread building in my gut. And signed their death warrants. 

"Hisoka ,I want you to find all of the Bluejam pirates and take them out . Either by turning them in or doing whatever is necessary have Erwin assist you with his men if you need it."

I said while holding a sobbing Luffy trying to get him to calm down.

Hisoka groaned and smiled his perverted mile, gave me a kiss and dissapeared to do as I bid.

I then watched as Ace and Luffy had a breakthrough in their relationship.

The other boy Sabo and I making contact as he broke up their bickering, that I unashamedly laughed at.

'Luffy and ace truly were already brothers.'

I thought, before bonding with Sabo, who smelled of Solidagos and stone.

After the bickering had stopped, I got all of their attention. 

"Now that this is out of the way, let us all have a talk."

I said sweet as can be.

"All of you are going to accompany me back to the dark continent, I do not care that you wish to be pirates in fact I'll even support you as long as you dont rob anyone from my lands. All of you may come and visit this village often, but you must live with me at my home where you are protected. Especially since you are bonded to a queen. Who some people willdo anythingto control. " 

I explained softly to Ace who looked as if he were to explode, but simply frowned after calming.

Ace then out of nowhere asked my opinion about Roger the king of the pirates. 

I answered honestly, that I admired the man and respected him but there are things in my opinion he should or could have done differently. 

After that Ace admitted that he was the son of roger and stared at me as if he was expecting to be condemned for it.

So when I replied with ," that's pretty amazing Ace, if worrying looks like I'll have to get you a personal guard."

He froze and turned to stone .

Luffy simply said , " Helena San I think you killed ace."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes before I went over to the hidden stash ,put it all in my pouch I brought along .

Then had Luffy and Sabo help me carry Ace back down the mountain to my ship.

All we needed was Hisoka to return and we could return home.

###

The next Day Hisoka returned to us with 17,700,000 berri and a blissed out expression on his face .

Erwin wasn't exactly happy with either of us but even he agreed with me that it was better to kill a snake before it could strike .

Immediately after Hisoka's return we started preparations to return home.

Personally I wanted to visit the beach that was farther down east at the edge of the mountains, while waiting for preparations to be finished. 

I was currently holding Teddy as he grabbed at the bushes we passed by at the edge of the Forrest line.

I finally found some berries I was looking for and started picking them and putting them in a basket. 

As I watched Luffy, Ace,Sabo,And Khalida play in the water. Erwin watching over a napping Tommy as Hisoka tanned nude.

Our Guards standing a fair distance away but close enough to protect us should anything happen. 

Not paying enough attention I actually dropped a handful of berries and went to go pick them up ,when a shadow fell over me.

I looked up and saw a man with black eyes wearing a cloak, standing over me.

I opened my mouth to scream when the man pulled me to him and covered my mouth. Barring me from doing so. 

####

Helena pov

I panicked and kicked out at him ,poor teddy being stuck to my chest uncomfortably. 

"Shh be quiet, I will not harm you."

I glared at him, until our bond bloomed between us.

Then I licked his hand in a long swipe to get him to release me.

He immediately did after staring at me in shock and disgust before wiping his hand on his cloak.

"Dont look at me like that, if anything you're lucky I didn't bite you." I snipped before asking the man who he was while returning to berry picking. 

I almost choked at his reply.

"I am called Dragon."

Shanks familiars when grown

<https://art.alphacoders.com/arts/view/62148>

Lucky roo familiar when grown

<https://greek-myth.fandom.com/wiki/Labor_4:_Capture_the_Erymanthian_Boar>

Yassop familiar when grown 

<https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Occamy>

Ben familiar when grown 

<https://m.imgur.com/gallery/p9rJf>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the art belongs to me.


	6. Dragons who roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena speaks to Dragon, her mate and Luffy's father .

Helena pov

I was freaking out , and panicking silently. 

The war was raging in my head as my body moved robotically to pick the berries and put them in the basket while soothing a teething teddy by handing him one every so often.

I took a deep breath, then turned back around and looked at him critically. 

Trying to figure out why he was here I got straight to the point and asked him.

"Well you already know who I am, so tell me _Dragon_ why you have _blessed_ me with your presence?" 

I asked sarcastically hands on my hips. 

Before he could reply I felt Hisoka's presence behind me, which immediately caused Dragon to go into defensive mode.

"As do I , afterall you are and Interesting man."

I looked at Hisoka briefly, and saw that he was still nude.

I sighed," Ignore him Dragon, now care to answer the question. I have all day." I said and with a wave of my hand Conjured 3 chairs and a table that held refreshments. 

I sat down and motioned the others to do the same.

Hisoka of course immediately sat down still nude staring at Dragon like he was a delightful desert while drinking my conjured lemonade. 

Dragon in reaction looked at Hisoka in distrust, hesitating until I said Hisoka wouldn't eat him and joined us.

"The reason I am hear is to check on my son ,along with following the Blue Jam pirates..they have caused me a grievance recently that I would see returned. I would also give freedom to the denizens of gray terminal." he said with a dark confident smile staring at the lemonade in front of him as if it was poison.

"Well you may have been a little late ..Hisoka dealt with the Pirates yesterday at my request. So I apologize in advance if they had something of yours you wished to be returned. " I said sadly.

"We also have already taken care of the people of Gray terminal, some reside in Foosha village others are already back in my home land ." I explained much to the relief of Dragon who relaxed after hearing that the people were safe and cared for.

Hisoka's eyes got a far away look in them as he sighed and happily recalled the memory of fighting (slaughtering )the pirates and uncovering the horrible plan.. 

Dragon huffed and shrugged, " Very well, it is what it is all that matters is they are no longer a problem. Now if you dont mind I have a question of my own."

I immediately gave him my attention and motioned him to continue with a smile while smoothing a Sleeping Teddy's hair.

Dragon's rough voice turned serious along with his expression. 

" It is well known that your kingdom always has been neutral to any conflict concerning the Navy..until the beginning of you rule ..am I wrong?"

"Depends, technically we are still Neutral dispite my _differences_ with many of the Celestial dragons ways and policies. We only step in occasionally to correct their incompetent behavior and reap the benefits of the Citizens we desperately need, along with enlarging our boarders. While a few Pirates may come and go as they please in my lands those who are of the disappointing kind are either killed or given to the Marines, convincing the idiot's we are still Neutral if we are anything but." I explained matter of factly .

Dragon looked pleased, " Then does this willingness to help extent to my people and organization ?" 

He asked eyes sharp awaiting my answer. 

I leaned forward and grabbed his hand.

It was warm, heavy and rough expected of a hard working man.

"That's not what you really want to know is it? You wish to know if I would be open to remain bonded to you , and therefore leaving my neutrality behind and joining you against the Marines and Celestial dragons. "

I said confident that was the truth, and the small down turn of his lips along with his change of posture supported that opinion. 

"I will never shut out any on my mates for being a revolutionary leader, nor a pirate, nor a marine loathe them as I do." I said while looking directly into his eyes gaze unwavering as he looked at me trying to discern if I was being honest or not.

Dragon must have found what he was looking for , since he grunted in acknowledgement and took a sip from his lemonade while still holding my hand. 

Unintentionally might I add, which Hisoka pointed out and teased Dragon to the point you could see him blushing!

We talked for a while , of many things including how our mate ship would work with Dragon being as busy as he is.

As well as who I was, my past and what I planned for the future. 

The sun was starting to set, when we finally reached a conclusion in our discussion. 

Hisoka having been long gone, bored with our conversation and left to find chaos elsewhere. 

Dragon would go back in fourth from his basic operations and my palace.

His base of operations would be moved closer to my lands onto a large island that used to be a slaver island that Lo'Lo had conquered. 

We also decided we would seal the bond this night, after Garp took his leave and head back to my lands.

Soon Teddy started fussing for his dinner, so we had to return to the others on the beach.

I stood and said to Dragon, " I'll light the signal on my ship after Garp takes leave tonight ok? " 

He nodded and cupped my cheek while gently patting Teddy's head. 

"Alright, I shall see you tonight Helena."

I stood waved my hand and the chairs and table were gone.

..Just like Dragon, without even a sound signaling his departure. 

###

Helena POV

Garp is now technically my favorite in law.

Yes he is gruff and blunt but his underlying kindness and booming laughter make it impossible for you to dislike him in any capacity. 

As well as his narcoleptic attacks that coincidentally always line up with Ace's , made for a ton of laughter from my mates and Khalida. 

I was honestly sad to tell Garp goodbye, and teared up a little and gave him one of our 'special' Den Mushi's so he would stay in touch. 

Garp was obviously uncomfortable with my tears , but simply said ," Dont cry lass I'll visit you and the brats sooner than ya think." While patting my head with a solemn smile.

Then Garp shook hands with Erwin, and Khalida Hisoka nowhere to be found scoping out the island for threats and making sure everything was in order before we left .

While causing chaos in his wake, to keep himself entertained. 

Luffy,Ace and Sabo getting loving punches (more like death sentences) From Garp before he set sail.

When Khalida could no longer see his ship from the Telescope from the crowd nest ,I went past my sleeping younger mates/ Pups in the tent and lit a torch on the bow of the ship.

The signal for Dragon to come aboard. 

I then put a silencing spell around my sleeping mates and pups so they wouldn't be Awakened by the conversation to come. 

I sat down in Erwin's lap and took a deep breath.

"It is done , now we just have to wait." I said fiddling with the buttons on Erwins coat nervously. 

"What if the little leader of rabble doesn't come?" Hisoka asked nonchalantly while sharpening something that looked suspiciously like jewelry. 

"He will come. And if he doesn't I'll assume he was assassinated or taken captive by the marines . Which we will go after and torture until they beg for death but feed to our pet Dementors instead. " I snapped back .

"Ooh how I love you so Helena, now you make me want Dragon in trouble simply to see your _Glorious vengeance ._ " Hisoka said looking way to Exited at the idea of me fighting and killing someone in cold blood.

For some reason, despite knowing it was Hisoka's nature, his words caused me to see red.

For him to wish harm on any of my mates just to see me get murderous for his own perverted fantasy pissed me off!

I'll show him kinky when I Cut his-

Erwin cut my thoughts off by tugging lightly on my hair.

"Come now Helena Dragon will come, dont let Hisoka's teasing get you riled." He said brushing a kiss on my forehead lightly scenting me with his scent of lavender and salt.

I calmed down immediately and Rationalized that Erwin was right, I was just feeling worried about Dragon showing up since he has a habit on never being found unless he wishes to be so.

So Hisoka teasing me just hit a nerve, despite knowing myself that if anything happened to any of my mates Hisoka would be beside himself just as I despite his denials. 

Our conversation was interrupted by Khalida who walked in and sat on the other side or Erwin and, opposite of Hisoka.

"Dragon comes now, so stop your flirting you guys its making me sick yet envious at the same time."

"We aren't flirting!" I said just as Dragon appeared in front of us and the canopy .

Dragon raised an eyebrow, "Am I interrupting something"?

"Not at all, it is nice to meet you I am Erwin one of Helena's elder mates and trusted generals. This is Khalida Helena's sister .Come sit and have dinner the children are surrounded by a silent bubble and therefore wont wake." Erwin said greeting Dragon while directing him to where he wanted him .

Dragon sat in front of me on a silky pillow , his scent reminding me of a thunderstorm when it reached my nose .

A purr leaving me at his close contact as Erwin, and Khalida spoke to Dragon. 

Trying to establish a bond, while intimidating him at the same time.

I joked ,laughing every know and then at the Back and Forth between Erwin and Dragon. 

Even joining from time to time along with Khalida who was also amused by how alike my two mates were.

Hisoka gravitating towards me the entire time before he pulled me from beside Erwin who was at a stalemate with Dragon about how much we would aide the revolutionaries, into his lap .

Cuddling me close, growling while running his hands through my hair and nipping at the mating Mark's at my neck until I told him to stop.

Soon we all got comfortable after Erwin and Khalida accepted Dragon, until I was ready for Dragon to mark me.

His dark eyes seemed unending as he stared at me,taking me in after I asked for him to mark me.

He held out his hand and said "Come to me." Sounding like a sexy ass version of Dracula from the 2 thousandth century. 

I did and soon I was in the lap, of one of the most Dangerous men in the world.

Weak in the knees from the haki he gave off in waves.

Dragons eyes never left my form as he moved my shirt to expose my shoulder, Zuko's mark on clear display. 

Dragon growled sharply and was biting down on my shoulder right next to it.

I cried out , from the suddenness of the act before going limps as the bonding hormones coursed through me.

Not a second later Dragon said to sleep as my eyes closed and I wa as lost to slumber and dreams. 

###

Helena's POV

The next day we had the utter joy of Introducing Dragon to my younger mates (including luffy) as one of my bonded while we were at sea on the way back to my kingdom. 

Dragon and I got into a heated argument about whether not Luffy should know who he is to him and to the world. 

In the end I won, and Dragon sat down with his son in deep conversation explaininghe was his father and what he did. 

In the end all luffy did was stare at him while digging in his nose, his deep brown eyes seeing into Dragons soul before he beamed with a large smile and said , "Ok! As long as you dont stop me from being Pirate king Dad we wont have a problem. " 

Luffy then dragged Dragon to Ace and Sabo and Reintroduced him as his dad before getting knocked up side the head for yelling to loud in his excitement. 

Khalida and I looked at one another and giggled at Luffy's shenanigans. 

My Familiar Abrial breathing smoke down on them for interrupting her nap.

##

Helena pov

'Finally we were home' I thought as I breathed in the smell of the ocean from the port.

Seeing our Home even from the large Distance. 

I couldn't wait to see my mates and family again. 

But when we arrived in the castle, Arrankan and Muu were waiting for me with worried expressions. 

After I got my welcome home kisses in I asked what was wrong .

All I got in response was Fisher Tiger wished to form an alliance with our country. 

But for some reason, all I felt was excitement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dragon is 35 when he meets Helena


	7. Captain of the Fishman pirates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena meets an important figure to the Fishman community. And after hearing what Helena has to say Fisher Tiger signs a treaty with the young queen bringing her under the attention of a certain king and queen.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just noticed that I keep spelling Armakan's name wrong as Arrankan so if you see a mistake let me know. Also none of my works are discontinued or anything I'm just slow to update in general but rn with school is making it worse.

Helena pov

"Well then there is no time to dawdle, let not keep the man waiting!" I exclaimed and immediately headed in the direction of the meeting room .

Armakan and Muu both huffed before following after me each used to my exuberant personality. 

" So what exactly is Fisher tiger wanting with us other than an alliance? I thought he hated humans?" I questioned probing for more details. 

"Well let's just say Tiger was near a slave house that Illumi was shutting down that held mermaids and fishermen mostly - and in long story short found out we accepted his people as citizens and free them from slavery under the World Governments nose. Next thing we know the man shows up in our capital wanting to speak with you." Arrankan explains his voice bored as he walked by my side.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement, and black hair. 

I smirked, " Is this true my love? Out of you and Hisoka - I could have sworn you were of more stealth. " I teased looking back to my Alpha who appeared behind us .

Illumi's facial expression didn't change , staying a blank mask while he replied. 

"I am but I thought it to be more beneficial to let the Pirate see our work- afterall Fisher tiger does have a good relationship with Queen Otohime. Whom we have been seeking an alliance with as our territories continue to grow." I hummed and took his hand and brought it to my lips leaving a sweet kiss imprint onto his skin.

"You did well Alpha." I praised him, just as we arrived to the meeting hall. 

I quickly checked my mates over for any disparity, making sure our clothes were perfect and we were presentable just as our arrival was announced. 

The large golden door opened to reveal a large room covered in tapestries of gold and bronze, the walls and floors made of marble as the ceiling let in sunlight as the breeze came in from the great lake.

"All rise for Her majesty Helena Hela Polarisof the dark continent and all of its territories. Followed by her glorious consorts King Armakan of Heliohapt, Muu Alexius of the Fanalis, And Illumi Zoldyck ." 

I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the bright light and came face to face with a large group of Fishermen pirates all in the process of shoveling food into their faces while in conversation that died with my appearance. 

My eyes were drawn to the large fishermen that set in the center, who held himself with confidence and large amounts of intimidation as his red arms rippled as he stood frowning- most of his crew following his example. 

I had to crane my head as it barely came to his stomach that's how tall he was.

I smiled, " Please all of you sit, and continue eating dont let the party stop on my behalf. " I said eyes tinkling with Mirth as I caught sight of a brown haired girl who was frozen with a peach halfway to her mouth. 

Winking at her as my mates and I Approached the head of the table to sit,as the crew sat down along with their captain who was to my right who studiedme cautiously as I approached.

"Do you mind Fisher Tiger if I sit?" I asked motioning to my chair that sat directly next to him on the left as my mates sat across from him at the other side of the table. The captain's scent of sunlight and honey dates wafted over my nose, as I subconsciously breathed it in .

Tiger stared at me in distrust the hint of rage dissapearing in his eyes as his lips perked up, "Well this is your palace Your majesty, so shouldn't I be asking you such a thing?" Many people paid attention to us then to see my response. 

I flung my head back as I laughed my high girlish giggles immediately defusing the tension as I threw myself carelessly onto the overly padded and decorative chair to regain my breath.

I wiped my eyes, " That is true,but as my guest the last thing I wish to do is make you uncomfortable- and since I am technically human i thought you might be uneasy in my presence..I'm glad that's not the case." I said 

Then I reached onto the platter closet to me to get some food that was wrapped in seasoned smoked seaweed while asking the servant close by to bring some ale up to the table Preferably the Falerian kind .

As I had heard a certain someone was fond of it, and as I turned to him to start a conversation I saw his look of shock disappear into his usual frown.

I tilted my head," What? Do I have some rice on my face captain?" I asked worriedly dabbing at my face as the captain just shook his head before gruffly turning back to his meal.

Feeling eyes on me I turned to see a blue Fisherman sitting next to the pirate captain with a long sharp nose like a swordfish was starting at me In a mix of hatred in confusion. His scent reminded me of sea grapes gone sour.

Smiling impishly I fluttered my eyelashes, "Excuse me Arlong is it? Would you be so kind to pass me the Coral creme sauce?" I asked politely motioning to the bowl in front of him.

The man scoffed and snatching the bowl slid it down the table, " Here ya go _Your majesty. "_ he sneered. 

Armankan' immediately released some killer Haki along with my Muu who had been talking to another Fisherman by the name of Jinbei but before anything could spiral out of control I intervened. 

"Thank you Arlong, but I'd actually prefer it if all of you called me Helena- afterall I do plan on all of you being allies if not close friends. So please let me know if you need anything and I'll try to provide." I said and cheekily dipped a piece of bread into the gravy like substance and took a bite.

Many of the crew laughed at my response as Arlong glared at me before returning to his food mumbling about 'damnable brats' .

The good Mood restored everyone are to their hearts content as musicians started to play jaunty tunes with flutes and drums.

The brown haired girl stared longingly at the servants who now free from the serving duties were free to dance in the middle of the room not far from the table where the fisherman whistled at some of the girls.

Much to Fisher Tiger and Arlong's disgust, their sour scent not doing much to dissuade the men.

I went up to her and sat down next to her, " Hello little one you know that if you want to dance you can." I said while looking towards the flowing skirts if the dancers.

She jumped and suddenly there was a painful looking smile on her face, " No thank you your majesty but I'm ok just sitting here." 

"Alright then that's fine, mind telling me what your name is sweetheart?" 

Still smiling that wary smile she answered," My name is Koala." 

"Well Koala since I'm feeling a little shy of dancing infront of everyone, will you please dance with me so I wont be scared?" I asked putting my clasped hands under my chin while my eyes got impossibly big.

Koala looked down at her hands , " Are you sure you want me to dance with you your majesty?" 

I took her hand, " Of course I do ,you are the Bravest person in this room other than your captain of course...I can tell I am a great judge of character. " I joked .

She giggled, " That's true ,ok your majesty I'll dance with you..I just dont know how. " she said

"Dont worry about that I'll teach you." I explained and pulled her to her feet, grabbing two servant girls on the way and soon enough Koala and I were twirling our dresses with the other girls as we went under Raina and Jessie's arms.

Laughing as we twirled faster and faster until we both had to stop lest we fall on our faces. I looked up and met the gaze of Tiger fisher who was staring at me eyes burning with an unknown fire. 

Unknown to me Tiger wasn't the only one staring at me with desire. 

Arlong then slammed his fist against the table releasing a wave of killing intent- and the music immediately stopped as people jumped or screamed in fright.

I unconsciously pulled Koala slightly behind me, as I confronted the enraged Fisherman. 

"Arlong what is the meaning of this!?" I asked voice loud and sharp in the ringing silence as I glared at the angry alpha head on.

" I should be the one saying that to you _Helena_ we are here to speak about an alliance- not to watch little girls dance during a _Feast_." He snarled his sharp teeth making an appearance. 

"Arlong enough, while it is true we came here to make an alliance that doesn't mean the girls cannot have their fun. If you do not like being around the revelry then maybe you should go back to the ship instead of frightening everyone and causing a scene." Fisher tiger said his lips tightened into a scowl a growl rumbling in his chest.

Arlong growled back slowly at his captain something that surprised his crew mates- except for Jimbei who gruffly said, "Arlong listen to the captain, you know he is right in this."

For minute the tension skyrocketed and not even my mates were unaffected. Muu and Armakan had their hands on their swords ready to draw at a moments notice should Arlong try to challenge his head Alpha and Captain. 

I whispered for Koala to go sit down at the table while motioning the servant girls and musicians to leave the room- which they all did quickly. A few of the servant girls looked at me in concern such as Raina, Jesse and Lora.

Fisher tiger followed my lead sending all of his crew out of the room with an unknown signal except for Arlong and Jimbei. 

I clapped my hands getting the attention of all the Alpha's and the crew mates.

"Enough! Enough of the Alpha posturing you can do that later on your own time. If Arlong wishes to discuss business we may as long as all of you swear to no longer act in such a way in my palace. Especially in front of my ladies ..is that understood. "

I demanded meeting each of every Sun pirates eyes who nodded shame faced before meeting Arlongs.

All I got was a nodd in return, deeming it enough I reclaimed my seat next to Fisher Tiger and Muu.

"Now then lets get to business, Armakan my love did you bring the documents ?" I asked him affectionately. 

He nodded a blush climbing up his cheeks as he retrieved the treaty with the copies as well as maps that outlined the trade agreement. 

I took the copies and gave one to Tiger, Arlong and Jimbei. They all read the simplified treaty that was as follows. 

1\. They would take credit for the freedom of slaves Human or Fishermen so the World government wouldn't be suspicious of me and my country. 

2\. The slaves they freed would immediately come into my custody to be healed-and return home if they wished after having their Mark's removed (which we could do with a magical process that's explained on the contract ).

3\. In return we would give them provisions, medicine, weapons, Intel, and a forever home should they wish to retire here.

4\. They would not reveal our dealings to anyone except for queen Otohime and King Neptune. (Swear an unbreakable vow)

5\. They couldn't attack, betray, or harm me and my kingdom in any way as long as the alliance stands and I agree to do the same.

6\. If one party was in danger of falling or being captured the other party would come and assist in fighting the enemy . And if any crew member was severely injured they would either be transferred to the closest healer or have the healer go to them depending on the situation. 

All In all It was a pretty good deal .

Jinbei obviously thought so as when he finished reading the contract. 

"Captain, this would be a great asset to us ..I think we should accept. Madame Shyarly has already attested to this human's character." 

Arlong scoffed, " Just because my little sis says that the brat is a good person and wont harm fish folk doesn't mean her people won't. "

"They will if they know what's good for them- I dont know how it is in your country but our law system is air tight and is usually severe..sometimes too severe which my queen has already seen remedied. " Muu spoke up from his spot. 

Fisher tiger simply grunted in acknowledgement, before speaking. 

"I will sign the agreement- but In return I want your word Helena that you will uphold this bargain until the end of your days- and if you even doubt this agreement even a little bit I will not sign it." 

I met his eyes that seemed to have fires burning in them and took a deep breath .

"I swear on my magic that I will uphold the agreement with Fisher tiger to the end of my days." I said conviction coloring my voice as I stared back at the intimidating Alpha.

The man nodded before taking out a pen and writing his name underneath mine , before handing ot to Arlong to sign as witness.

Arlong sighed before singing and I smiled at all of the Fisherman. 

"Thank you -so much , for coming here today and making an alliance with my people. If I have my way none of you will regret it." I said my voice wobbling with emotion as I sent off all the copies with a wave of my hand.

Jinbei stared at my show of abilities as did the others, I then explained my abilities with Muu, Illumis, and Armankan's help. To say the Fisherman were astounded was an understatement. 

Arlong particularly wanted to confirm that my children would receive my magic and wasn't happy to learn that squibs were a thing.

It wasn't until I looked back at Tiger fisher when it was time to leave that two bonds snapped into place between Arlong, Fisher Tiger and I.

Immediately both reared back as if they had been slapped, each of their faces full of Disgust and I'm Arlongs case rage.

Surprisingly it was Levi who had come to see me that put them in their place and sent them back to their rooms after giving them a tongue lashing that I will never forget. 

But I was still distraught- two of my Alphas hated me because of my damn species which isn't something I can change.

That night all of my mates were solemn as the tried to comfort me through my sobbing. 

But it did little to help, soon a week passed and we received an invitation from King Neptune and Queen Otohime as planned but I still felt empty a hole in my heart that the two Fisherman Alpha's had left.

Even my pups had picked up on my depression and I hated it seeing Teddy face as he asked "Mumma why you sad?" Nearly had me bursting into tears but no matter how much I smiled I wasn't fooling anyone, not even Luffy who was usually the most dense of my mates.

That night I crawled out from Lo'lo and Zuko and wandered the halls of the palace, no real destination in mind when I arrived at my private garden that had a beautiful pond that lead to the river up in the mountains. 

I sat down next to the water to get a drink from the pond of life, when a humongous shadow lumed over me.

I looked up and met Tiger fishers gaze and just behind him was Arlong. 

I immediately apologized and went to leave when Arlong pulled me to his chest.

"Shut up brat and just let me hold you, this is the first time we've seen you since those bastard mates of yours have kept you from us. Yeah I admit we were shitty when we first bonded- "

"But we swear to you we will try our hardest to get over our hatred of humans, because you little one are worth it. And truly deserve to have happiness, we all do." Tiger finished putting his hand against my cheek swallowing half of my face with its sheer size.

I looked up at both of them eyes shining with tears and offered my wrist in response. 

"Took you assholes long enough. " I joked weakly as Tiger took my wrist in his large hand that could probably envelop my entire head.

"That we did sweetheart, now sit still ..this might hurt." Arlong warned as tiger lifted my arm to his mouth his sharp teeth gleaming in the moon light before the sliced through my flesh.

I moaned as the rush of hormones ran through me Arlong's arms around my waist was the only thing that kept me standing. As the smell of sunshine and ale filled my nose as Fisher tiger gently kissed me on the lips as our bond sealed.

Arlong impatient moved my head to the side and sunk his sharp teeth right next to Marvolo' and Muu's Mark's. Once again I felt sharp agony only for the numbing hormones to kick in a second later.

I was so tired - after not sleeping well all week I fell asleep in my Alphas arms. Content that my Alpha's hadn't rejected me and were working on learning to love me.

Unbeknownst to the two Fisherman Alpha's and their Omega Illumi and Hisoka watched them all from the rooftop as they headed to the queens quarters. 

"Well then what are the next ones on the list dear beloved?" Hisoka asked in his calviler way looking over to an unmoving Illumi. 

"Let's see I believe it is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for the dance scene from Reign, when Mary and her ladies are dancing. It's on Netflix it's a pretty good show you might wanna check it out.


End file.
